camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:BachLynn23
Talk Archives Run you clever message, and remember ---- Thank god for in-flight wifi xD So, my animal nymphs are back on the list, so thats fixed. Actually, you can pretty much disregard my previous message >.< I think that I might be able to get Accalias page back myself, it had no coding yet anyways, unless it ks not possible to just recreate the page, then it will have to be restored. Sorry for all of the questions >.< Happy new year! so many questions as usual BACHY HAPPY NEW YEAR *huggles* :DDDD and now, questions, doyou need help with re-doing the coding for the BC pages or they don't need re-coding? If they do I could do the coding on Saturdays and Sundays since I'll be free for the first few weeks c: Plus I think enough people voted for me? >.< Nina Dobrev I noticed that she was now kept, so it is alright if I reserved her? Or is someone planning to you use her? Also happy 2014! Come along Ponds, we're going to Starbucks! re Yep, the votes are at 10. BC pages, I think the just the faction ones? Or are they supposed to remain like they are? :/ Btw Bach, this morning (my time) there was this sockpuppet who came onto chat and started to disturb chat >.< One of his socks was banned from chat by me but his other one just came on earlier and started asking about hydro and yeah. He's gone but I have a feeling he might come back. okay Sure thing back. Great timing too, I can do that and then I'll have to go :/ re Okie dokie, and thanks Bach :) Hallo~ Evil's been dealing with Claiming:Camp/Gabrielle Velacquéz for me - but isn't sure whether it's ready to be claimed or not. Could you quickly go over it for us? :3 My judgement is clouded like tonight's sky (talk) 17:25, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Re: I'm gonna go lower the size of the pics more after this. Should the scroll box for every user category have a Forum Section added? Re: Yeah that's what I meant. Finished (ish >.<) So, I finished almost all of the blanks for Des, but I want to talk to you about the WIPs. Also, can you insert the pictures? Thanks! Besides that, just look over my edits and see if there's anything you don't like. The WIPs on Desirae's new page i want your opinion on what to put in them Dividers Will you add dividers/the final image or should I add them? Anything that matches is fine. Also, can you check out whats wrong with teh coding on this page. When I edit it, it shows up fine, but when its in view mode, it looks crappy. Coding When I click on edit mode, the header shows up as comic sans ms in a round box. When I go back to view mode, it turns into a rectangle with times new roman. Im not sure if it shows up like this for everyone, but it shows up for me >.< Same with the bedroom page. Uh Oh I made a dog gif, only to find out I overrode an existing picture. What do I do? Happy New Years Happy New Years, Bach!!! I hope you had a fantastic 2013 and all your wishes for 2014 come true:D Word bubble Could I use your 2.1 word bubble? Also, happy new year! :) Finished >.< I finished these two pages: Desirae Currie/Cash Desirae Currie/Bedroom Should Des have more possesions? If so, what? Also, is Des' blank page ready to become her main page? Animal Nymphs So lately I put my name down for Sparrows, and now I look at the list my name is replaced >.< Come along Ponds, we're going to Starbucks! Re: Alrighty, I was a bit confused when I saw the list. Thanks! Come along Ponds, we're going to Starbucks! Okie Dokie I'll switch her right away. Thanks for telling me! Is the animal nymph list updated though, so I don't take someone else's spot? BTW Desirae is getting a dagger belt for her weapons :) Re: Alright thank you. Also do you need help with categorizing character pages or claims cause I could help out a bit. Come along Ponds, we're going to Starbucks! OC claiming I'm a fairly new user and still don't have an official character yet to RP with. I just had a quick question. Even though I am entry level, could I still make more than one character claiming thing on the claiming tab? I realize that you have to be certain levels to have a certain ammount of characters, but could I make more than one OC at first? Once any one of them is claimed, I would delete the other character claiming pages until I am at the appropriate level for that ammount. Thanks! Rok1229 (talk) 23:40, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Is eagle owl nymph okay? Refer to the title ^ "If I could wish for 1 thing, it would be you" ~Royal 23:55, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Okay What about raven? I want my next one to be a raven nymph. Coding Can I ask permission to use your coding for character bedrooms? :) Also, if there's anything else wrong with Broken's BC claim, you can ask me, since I made much of the history. Re:Micah Palmer Hey Bach!! Umm, I just wanted to tell you that I was planning on deleting Micah anyway. But I dont think I have that juristiction. So yea, just to fill you in on the image. Everything's funnier in Enochian~~TheOneUpper 02:56, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Crossbows Hi Bach! Just would like to ask if you could consider crossbows as a main weapon? Unfortunately Bach, being that I am starting the master degree program in Devry University. I am not sure if I do have time to create a new character, so you can give away that spot.Education can be painful if you get your finger caught in your binder -Patty re: micah Yea. Sorry, I didnt mention it before. But yes. If you could delete Micah, it would be glad;y appreciated Everything's funnier in Enochian~~TheOneUpper 16:25, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Fox Nymph I took a fox nymph spot, if that's okay. :)